A Beautiful Facade
by inquisitivearchie
Summary: Hermione Jean Malfoy thought that she had the perfect life – a loving husband and a beautiful son. But all that glitters is not gold. The Holiday Season wasn't going to be what she hoped for.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Written for Strictly Dramione's 12 days of Christmas

 **December 15, 1999**

Hermione Malfoy was busy folding little garments in a large bedroom at Malfoy Manor. The walls of the room were green and silver, courtesy of her dear husband; the shades matching their own elegant master bedroom.

" _Draco, what is with this colour?!" Hermione exclaimed, rubbing her soft hands over the swell of her abdomen. At 7 months pregnant, she felt cranky and tired almost the entire day. "Our rooms are already green enough. Don't you think the baby needs to see some other colours too? Maybe something in purple or blue? Or even something reddis…"_

" _Red?! That is a disgusting colour and too harsh for a baby, Hermione. Our son will take pride in the Malfoy colours. And green is good for Scorpius's eyes. So, you should sit down and let me do my job, o dear wife!" Draco drawled, making Hermione roll her eyes._

" _There is no way you can know that we are having a boy, Draco. And how did you even come up with that name?" Hermione asked him in amusement. It was funny really, Draco being sure that they were having a boy._

" _We are having a boy, my darling. You will see. And we are naming him Scorpius Draconis Malfoy."_

That was then.

Now, nearly 2 years later, Scorpius was the apple of his father's eye. With a blonde mop of hair exactly like Draco's but with her set of brown caramel eyes, Scorpius was perfect. Hermione could not have been happier.

She glanced over at the wooden carved mantelpiece, at the pictures adorning it. Her favourite one was where she had her baby wrapped in her arms. Scorpius was one at that time.

She could hear her little boy prancing about in his play room and Curly, the house elf in charge of her son, was keeping an eye on him.

"Winky!" Hermione called upon her personal elf.

A loud crack made Hermione jump. Draco often teased her about her inability to get used to the sound. It was odd, honestly; having born and raised in a magical world, she should not have trouble with such natural sounds. Hermione pushed that thought behind and turned to the little creature.

"Winky, can you put these clothes in the boxes in the store room? Scorp grew out of these and they are lying here, just making a mess. Will you be able to put them in the right box, so that we can give them to the orphanages?"

Winky's eyes watered; clearly he did not know which boxes Hermione was talking about.

"Please don't cry Winky. Here, you carry these and I will show you the boxes. Come." Hermione left the bedroom and made her way to the end of the hallway where the store room was; the little elf trailing behind her, his arms full of baby clothes.

The store room was old and dark, and one of Hermione's least favourite places in the Manor.

" _Lumos!_ " Bright light spread across the room. Hermione could see some empty crates at the very back and moved forward to grab one of them.

"Here you go Winky, take this. Eek! Bollocks!" Hermione had stumbled upon another box, spilling the contents onto the ground. "Don't worry, Winky. I will clean this up. Can you put the clothes first?"

The little elf replied with a meek "Yes, Mistress!" and started piling the clothes on one of the boxes.

There were some old tattered clothes on the floor around her. She picked them up gingerly, confused at what these were doing in the store room. The unused clothes were usually given to charities and those torn, put in the rubbish pile.

There was an old grey woollen trench-coat, stained at the arms and sides; the dark colour of the stain standing out against the lighter grey.

"What?" Hermione mumbled softly.

A pair of jeans and another full sleeved shirt also lay on the ground, the same stain covering them. Although now, she could see what the stain was.

Blood! It was blood!

She felt faint.

Picking up the other clothes, she rubbed them with her fingers, feeling the familiar material. "What is all this?" She closed her eyes to remember anything - something that would give her an indication of why she felt like these clothes, these tattered bloody clothes, were hers...

" _Crucio!"_

Hermione gasped. She held on to the nearby wall to support herself.

"Mistress! You alrights? Mistress want Winky call Master Draco?" the elf squeaked anxiously.

"N-No Winky, I am feeling f-fine. Just stood up quickly, that's all. You may go back to your work."

What was that? She felt a faint pain course through her, something she had never felt before. _Crucio_ was an unforgivable, wasn't it? But who would apply _Crucio_ on her? Well, it certainly felt like it was applied on her! Hermione's mind was working furiously. She could not understand what all these thoughts were. She closed her eyes again in the hopes of seeing or feeling anything more.

" _Harry!"...and laughter...Lots of laughter... The faint sound of a train...The vivid smell of a feast... "Gryffindor!"_

These thoughts rammed into her mind and her eyes filled with tears. Something was not right. Something happened to her. She did not feel like Hermione Malfoy. Who was she? Who was this Harry? Why did that name sound so familiar to her? And more importantly, why did it make her heart ache like it was going to split in two any second?

And Draco? Draco had never talked of a Harry before. Is he not telling her something she is supposed to know? Things are not adding up with Harry and _Crucio_ and all these visions! She could swear she had never heard of this Harry before. Was he someone she knew in Bulgaria? Did Draco know him? But he had never, in the last four years said anything. Or was he trying to hide something? But why? Was that why she sometimes felt anxious when Draco was in the room with her? Was he not her husband? Was Scorpius not...

No! That could not be. Scorp was her son, her baby. She remembered going through a day's labour to bring him to this world, Draco by her side all throughout the birth. Even Narcissa, her cold mother-in-law, had been in the birthing room with her, murmuring words of encouragement.

Was her family _not_ her family? Of course Draco was...she loved him, and he loved her as well.

Who were these people then? And why was she even having these flashbacks all of a sudden?

She turned towards Winky and felt this unexpected sadness watching upon the little elf's labour, almost like she was forcing the little one to work. What? Why? She had never felt this way before!

She needed to know. She needed to know the truth. But could she ask Draco? No. She could not now. He had already been so busy lately; she didn't need to add on to his woes, right? If there was one thing Hermione was sure about herself, it was her gut instinct. She needed to trust herself in this. She would try to remember what had happened. If she had seen bits and pieces of another life and this Harry person, there was obviously something hidden in her mind. She needed to access them. Somehow. Anyhow. And herself.

Putting the clothes back to where they were, Hermione composed herself and asked Winky to leave the work for the next day.

Closing the door behind her, she made her way to Scorp's play room.

She heard Draco's voice, the voice that would have calmed and thrilled her even moments ago, was now giving her chills and not in a good way. She entered the room slowly, and saw Draco on the floor with Scorpius, helping him stack the blocks.

"Hi," Hermione said softly and approached them.

Both the men in her lives turned to her with the same mesmerizing smile and her chest hurt. Her little boy shouted "Mama, mama, bocks!" pointing towards the poor stack of blocks on the floor which were leaning dangerously to one side.

"Yes honey, blocks!" Hermione scooped her son up in her arms and kissed him soundly. Cradling him in his arms, she turned to Draco, who was staring at them with a fond smile. He slowly got up from the floor and walked towards them. Wrapping a large hand around his wife's waist, he captured Hermione's lips in a searing kiss.

When once Hermione would have felt overjoyed and loved, she now felt as though someone had thrown a bucket of ice cold water over her. Fearing that Draco might suspect something, she reciprocated the kiss. He let go of her after a few minutes and rubbed her cheek with his palm.

"Where were you? I didn't see you in our room as well as Scorp's. You did not tell me you had plans to go out today." Draco's voice almost had an accusing tone to it.

"Oh no, I wasn't out. I was in the store room today, helping Winky out with some old clothes" Hermione said tentatively.

It was pure luck that Hermione was extra vigilant or she could have missed how Draco's eyes widened slightly and a flash of fear passed through them. A blink later, it was gone.

"Clothes!? What clothes? And why were you helping the elf? It was given to you, to help you. Not for _you_ to help it!" Draco's temper was flaring, she could tell.

"You misunderstand Draco. Winky carried Scorp's old clothes and I just showed him where to keep them."

Draco's silver eyes scanned her face as Hermione tried her best to remain calm.

"Huh. Alright. Have you had lunch? I am starving." He quickly changed the topic.

Draco's relief was visible to her. She was sure now. Obviously, there was something going on and Draco had a hand in it. She needed to be careful. If this was a game, she would make sure to win it.

"No, I was just waiting for you. Let's go and have lunch. Lunch Baby Scorp! Will you eat lunch?" Hermione put her son down and took his small hands in her own. Draco held his other hand and together they walked down the stairs to the dining room.

Scorp's little voice screaming "Samwich! Samwich!" and Draco's rich laughter could be heard all over the first floor where the happy family resided.


	2. Chapter 2

**December 17, 1999**

"Mmm!" Hermione's moans reverberated in the large room.

Draco's weight over her and his languid thrusts made her go crazy with need.

"Please! Harder, a-almost there!"

A few of Draco Malfoy's specially angled thrusts brought both of them to completion, making them scream with pleasure. Hermione's body, drenched in sweat, shivered in the cold morning air.

"Hmm, 'Mione. I love you," Draco mumbled softly into her hair, his face nestled in the crook of her neck, pressing soft kisses on her skin.

" _Mione!"_

 _...emotional range of a teaspoon... Leviosaa! You are a girl! Yule Ball...What? I am hungry! Fellytone..._

 _Ron!_

The sudden flashes made Hermione stiffen. Her eyes watered. She forgot that she was clinging on to Draco's shoulders like her life depended on it.

Feeling the sudden drop in her mood, Draco raised his face to look down at her, their noses touching.

"Hey, Hermione. What's wrong? Did I hurt you, baby?" Draco asked softly.

His voice brought Hermione back. "Huh? N-no, Draco, no...I-I just got overwhelmed I guess. It was intense." Hermione's cheeks turned pink.

Draco's laughter filled up the room. "Overwhelmed?! Hmm…Maybe I can bring out that delectable pink on your face again." With that, he thrust his hips in to her again.

"As much as I want you to continue your _'activities'_ , our son will be up soon and he will be screaming for food!" Hermione stretched her arms above the head as Draco plopped on to the bed beside her. Giving out a huge yawn, he picked up his silk robe and walked to the bathroom. The water running in the other room gave Hermione some time to think.

Ron. Who was Ron now? Were Harry and Ron the same person? Mione? Did he call her Mione? Why di-

"Do you have any plans for today?" Draco's voice from the bathroom interrupted Hermione's thoughts.

"I don't th-No wait, Narcissa and I are going to Diagon Alley today to buy some presents. She was talking about buying some new clothes."

Draco's loud snort stopped her. Tying her robe around her, she leaned on the bathroom door and scowled at her husband, who was now shaving at the sink.

"What Draco? Is there something you want to tell me? Go on, say it!"

Draco's smile widened and soon he was snickering loudly. "Hermione, we all know about your _love_ for shopping right? How you apparently _love_ buying clothes and..."

"Oh, shut it! I can love shopping sometimes. I _can_ shop for Scorp, ok?!"

Looking at her reflection on the mirror, Draco showed his perfect set of teeth and chirped, "Sure Mrs. Malfoy. Whatever you say." He finished his routine and turned to her. Placing his hands on her shoulders, Draco gave her a soft kiss.

"Be careful alright? There might be a huge crowd today. Stay with Mum and don't go off tinkering around in unknown shops. Off I go now, love. Have a nice day!" With a light smack on her bum, Draco left the bathroom and moved to the closet, leaving Hermione to shake her head and think. She would be careful alright.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Diagon Alley was unusually crowded today. Draco had been right.

With Diagon Alley being near to deserted almost all the time of the year under the new political regime, today the area was contrastingly vibrant and noisy with the folks delighting in the hustle and bustle of shopping for the nearing big day.

' _Blimey! It's like I can't even hear myself think!'_ Hermione said to herself, a ghost of a smile lingering at the corner of her lips. She walked down the lane, a few steps behind Narcissa, who insisted that she walk in front and Hermione follow her obediently. Hermione didn't really mind.

She was mentally making notes on what to buy on Christmas for her family. Obviously, the new clothes were a monopoly for Narcissa; she would buy them according to her own liking. Hermione's suggestions were so not welcome and she had learnt that the hard way. Being shouted at, in a public store, was not something she looked forward to. She eventually gave up; tired of all the adding and crossing things off her mental checklist. She might as well focus on the things to buy for her son Scorpius.

As much as Narcissa and Lucius hated it, baby Scorpius loved the toys from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. She bade Narcissa a quiet goodbye and hurried towards the joke shop. She would quickly buy some toys and get back to her baby who was currently under his 'Gampa's' watch and that worried Hermione immensely. At a year and 10 months old, Scorpius tried to put everything in his mouth, anything that appeared chewable to him. A loud yelp from Curly had attested to this fact; Scorp had once bitten the hand of the poor elf! The thing that actually worried Hermione was the fact that Lucius will happily and readily allow that to happen again.

As these thoughts flittered through her minds, Hermione quickly made her way to the flamboyant twins' shop. As usual, the place was full of hustle and bustle; young kids running around, parents buying presents. The counter had a long line, the shopkeepers working furiously to keep up with the demands of the holiday season.

' _Just browse some toys, pay, and then get out.'_ She repeated the words in her head multiple times before finally entering the shop. The twins always gave Hermione weird looks whenever she visited; as if they knew something about her which she didn't, and with the revelations and startling flashes she had recently, she wasn't taking anything lightly. She quietly browsed through the many Weasley products, not willing to draw too much attention on herself. She was the wife of a renowned business man after all!

Browsing through the toys, she debated with herself over buying an Aviatomobile versus a Pygmy puff for Scorpius. She finally decided to buy both and turned around to make her way to the counter, only to find a red-haired pudgy elderly woman approaching her. Her face was pale and she looked quite shaken up; and Hermione instantly felt sorry for her. But before she could even open her mouth to say something, the woman spoke.

"Oh Hermione! It's you! Do you not recognise me? It's me dear! Molly, Ronald's Mom! Ron? Do you not remember Ron?!" She looked crestfallen as Hermione gaped at the woman wide-eyed. The young witch was pretty sure she was meeting this woman for the first time in her life!

 _Ron? Ronald? Ronald Weasley. Ronald._

"Oh what have they done to you? Oh my poor child!"

"I-I...I am sorry, bu-" Hermione began, but the woman continued her agonized wailing before one of the twins was soon by that strange woman's side. "Come on Mom. Let's go. Dad is waiting for you. Don't you have to prepare the special dinner tonight?"

The woman looked up to her son's eyes; bewilderment and anxiety clearly visible in her hazel orbs. She mumbled something incoherently in agreement and made her way to the exit, without paying a second glance towards Hermione. The red haired freckled man quickly turned around to mutter a quick apology, "Please forgive my mother Hermi-, I mean Mrs. Malfoy. George will see to your purchases." With that, he quickly followed his mom to escort her out safely.

Hermione's mind was swirling from all the things that happened in just a matter of few moments. The other twin, George was slowly making his way to her.

She didn't want to stay a second longer. Mumbling something about coming back later, she dashed out of the shop and apparated back to the Manor, not giving a second thought about leaving behind all the toys she had thought of buying for Scorpius.

She headed straight towards the master bedroom and shut the door behind her.

A sob escaped her. Then another.

Soon Hermione was crying with her hand over her chest; the weird happenings in her life, finally, taking a toll on her.

She slid down on the floor; thinking back to the events of the day. That woman, the strange looks, her mysteriously shrouded flashbacks only added to the constant nagging and probing of her inquisitive mind. Everything she did, everything she stood for, felt so wrong now.

These were not mere hallucinations after all, were they? These people had to be a part of her life; her past life as it seems...

Why didn't she remember them then? Why did she not remember anything?

Wiping her eyes on her sleeve, Hermione stood up and glanced around her room. Their room. Draco and Hermione Malfoy's room.

Scorpius, their miracle, had been conceived in this room.

Was their marriage a lie? Was everything a lie?

The walls were adorned by their wedding pictures.

Oh, how happy she had been that day! Everything was so perfect. Her dress, the venue, the food, the music...and most importantly her heart felt right. Or maybe it had been too perfect?

And- and she saw the love in Draco's eyes. That was true love, wasn't it?

But then, what were all these thoughts screaming at her since she stumbled upon that box? She could not just ignore them. Especially after what happened today.

She had to find out the truth. And she knew just whom to approach.

The Weasleys.


	3. Chapter 3

**December 20, 1999**

Hermione had gotten up late that morning. She had slept like a log the entire night, but still felt so tired. Maybe the cold was catching up to her.

She had just turned onto the hallway leading to the private dining room, when she heard Draco's raised voice. She stopped in her tracks; she had never heard her husband so agitated and angry before, especially in the mornings. Draco always made it a point to start his mornings on a right note. Hermione spelt a soft _Muffliato_ on her steps and made her way to the extravagant green room.

"...now! Doesn't he know I have a family now? He already has our loyalty, Father! Can't he allow us even a quiet and peaceful Christmas?"

Who? Hermione thought. Who was Draco talking about? She heard Lucius's voice then.

"Draco! Lower your voice! Don't forget even the walls have ears. It is our duty to him, don't you understand? It's an order, Draco. A direct order! I am sure I don't have to tell you the consequences of not obliging. Do you want to see your little Mudblood wif-"

"DON'T! Don't even say that word in front of me, Father!" Draco's voice rang through the small room.

Mudblood?

"Well then, listen to me Son! We have to let them in our house on the Christmas night. We have to! If we accept this, we are safe for another year. Your wife and son will be safe. I will ensure that. There will be wards in place and I personally will add more if you want." Lucius's voice seemed feeble and weak, somewhat resigned.

"Prepare the rooms in the West Wing then. I don't want them anywhere near my family." Draco's voice was loud and clear.

Hermione was perplexed. Who was visiting them on Christmas Day? Why did Draco not want them to meet her family? Were they those rotten relatives of his, who had looked down upon her at their wedding? Hermione wouldn't want to meet them as well. But what loyalty was Draco talking about?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione knocked on the door of the senior Malfoy's sitting room.

"Enter," Narcissa's cold voice rang out.

Hermione entered the blue sitting room. Narcissa was seated at one corner flipping through a book on gardening. The Malfoy matriarch was well-known for her love of the Malfoy gardens.

The elder woman looked at Hermione, "Did you want something?"

"Yes, um...I-I" Hermione had always felt nervous in front of her mother-in-law and found her quite intimidating.

"Don't stammer child! Speak what is necessary."

"I apologise. I-I came to say that, yesterday in a hurry to reach home, I left some presents in one of the shops. I was wondering if I could go and bring those back?" Hermione spoke tentatively.

"Did you not notice them missing before, Hermione? I don't think it is a good time to go out. It is lunch hour after all and besides, does Draco know?" Narcissa's cold black eyes scrutinized her.

"No, he doesn't. He left for work before I could tell him. It will only take me a few minutes, Narcissa. I could take Winky with me, if you want. There were lots of toys for Scorp and I wouldn't be able to carry them by myself I think." Hermione knew Narcissa loved her grandson dearly and she planned to use it to her full advantage.

"Go on, then. But be back within the hour! Or else I am sending an owl to Draco." With that, Narcissa went back to her book.

Hermione heaved a sigh of relief. Mumbling a quick thank you, she made her way to the apparition room and called Winky. Together they apparated to The Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione had planned it perfectly. The lunch hour meant that the shop would have the CLOSED sign displayed.

Opening the door quietly, she turned to her elf and kneeled down to his level. Winky's eyes widened, he was starting to get distressed at his Mistress's strange behavior.

"Winky, listen to me carefully. What I speak here, in this shop, is strictly confidential. Do you understand?" Hermione spoke in clear tones, making it quite clear to the elf that what his Mistress was doing was serious business.

The elf nodded his head solemnly. While he was owned by Hermione, Winky had his loyalties to someone else too. His magic would never let him betray them. He hoped that the kind witch would not make him do drastic things.

"From this moment onwards, I forbid you from divulging my conversations to anyone. You are not to speak a word about what happens here to anyone but me. Tell me you understand, Winky!" Hermione knew, as the owner, she had complete control over the elf, but that didn't mean she would intentionally endanger his life.

"Y-Yes Mistress. Winky understand Mistress. I not to says anything to anyones," Winky replied to Hermione in his small voice. The elf looked frightened.

"Very well. Follow me then."

Hermione made her way along the counters, to the back of the shop. She had seen the twins often retreating to the back and bringing back merchandise, so the offices were most likely there.

As she neared the end, she could hear voices. There was a brightly lit room at the end of the hallway, where the voices came from. Mustering all the courage she could, Hermione knocked on the door of the room.

"...on Christmas, Bill would..." A Red haired man spun open the door, while still looking at his back. "Maybe we can..."

The moment he turned his head towards Hermione, he froze.

"Her- Err… I mean Mrs. Malfoy? I am sorry, but it is our lunch hour and..."

Hermione cleared her throat, "George? Or is it Fred? Can I talk to you?"

The man was clearly surprised that she had spoken their name. "I-uh, yeah sure. Why don't you come in?"

Hermione entered the room and saw three other people sitting at a small table, clearly having their lunch. All the three were redheads and looked like brothers.

Hermione had been preparing mentally on what to say to the twins all the way to the shop but the moment all the four sets of eyes fixed on her, words started to come out ceaselessly.

"I apologize for intruding in your lunch hour. But I have a few questions for you all. First of all, do you know me just as Hermione Malfoy or was I someone else before? Please, tell me... I know only you can help me...I-I have been seeing things, seeing people looking like you, and someone named Ron or Ronald, and Harry? I don't know who they are, but your mother had said something about a Ron and I know you all must know something. Please just tell me who I am or was, because I don't know! Not anymore! I don't feel like myself, and for some-some reason, you feel like family. Even though I have never met you before, or maybe I have, I don't know! I don't remember. Please...Please just….Help me!" Hermione was crying by the end of her rant.

The men looked at her, with large eyes. A man approached her; one side of his face was scarred with long ragged lines, like some animal scratches…animal...were-werewolf…

" _Dumbledore is dead!" …Cries...Death eaters in the castle! Bill has been attacked! I love him anyway!_

Bill...Bill Weasley...and F-Fleur…

"Bill? Are you Bill?" Hermione asked him tentatively with watery eyes.

The man nodded. "Yes Hermione. I am Bill."

The confirmation broke Hermione down. Big fat tears rolled down her eyes. Wrapping her in his arms, Bill mumbled soothing words to her. "Sssh! It's alright. Hermione, you didn't know. It is going to be alright now...ssh..." Soon, Hermione felt other hands embracing her. It felt so warm…and safe.

They were not strangers, not just shopkeepers of Scorpius's favourite toy shop, not just redheads who looked at her strangely.

They were her brothers. Her family.

Moving back, Bill looked at Hermione. "Calm down Hermione. Since you have started remembering, you need to tell us why you are here. What have you remembered? We need to know. Only then we can help you, OK?"

Hermione sat down on a desk by the window, Winky standing attentively by her side.

Wiping her tears, she began. "It all started a few days ago; I was looking for some boxes in our store room and in that process, stumbled upon an old box with some torn clothes. There was blood on them Bill. Blood! My first thought was that it might have been Draco's old clothes, but when I touched them they felt so familiar and I heard some woman scream _"Crucio"_. And it felt like it was directed towards me! _Crucio_ is an unforgivable isn't it?" Hermione asked in a helpless and bewildered tone.

The brothers nodded and asked her to go on.

"I-I had never heard that before, at least I don't remember hearing that word in the last few years, but then I felt a searing pain through me...I-I heard someone, I saw I think, a boy named Harry, may be? Dark hair, with round rimmed spectacles...Who was he? Do you know him Bill?"

"I do, Hermione. You did too. But tell us more, what else do you remember?"

"The other day, I remembered a Ron, he-he called me 'Mione...and just now, I saw an old man with a huge white beard, a-uh, a Dumbledore! Do you know what I am talking about? Please tell me. I-I can't talk to Draco about this, I don't think he would understand."

Bill heaved a deep sigh, "No, Hermione. You can't ask him. Because he is the one who did this to you."

Hermione gasped and felt unable to breathe. Draco, her loving husband...he did this to her? She did have her suspicions, but having them confirmed broke her tender heart.

"Oh Merlin! Why am I being punished this way?!" Hermione's hands wrapped around her head, unable to cope with this disturbing piece of information. She looked up at the brothers after awhile and cried out, "Please help me! Please!" with a voice so broken that it sounded like a person who had lost all hope.

The one with the long red hair gave her a wicked smile to lighten up the mood. "Anything for our little Mione, love." The other brothers nodded and straightened themselves.

"First of all, Mione, does Malfoy know you are here? Because you can't be seen alone here." Bill asked.

"No, Draco doesn't know. But I talked to Narcissa and she told me to return within an hour with the toys for Scorpius."

Bill seemed pleased at that answer and immediately told George to pack some toys for Hermione's son, so that she could leave with them and not raise any suspicion. "And now about the elf, Winky. How are you little one?" Bill winked at him.

Hermione was shocked. She whirled around to face her elf. "Winky? What? You know the Weasleys? WHY didn't you tell me? What do you know? Winky, answer me at once!"

The elf cowered under Hermione's glare. He seemed to be at a loss for words. "M-Mistress, I-I..."

Thankfully, Bill spoke to calm Hermione down. "It's alright Winky, it isn't your fault. Hermione..." He touched her shoulder to gain her attention, "You know we are your family, right?" Hermione gave a brief nod; she was terribly angry that her elf knew more about her than herself. And the nerve of that cheeky elf to keep things from her!

"Hermione, don't be angry. We are family, and families take care of each other. You didn't think we would let you be in Malfoy Manor unprotected, right? Winky was strategically placed at the Manor to keep an eye on you. He is the brother of one of our most loyal elves, Dobby."

"Dobby." the unknown name softly rolled off her tongue. She couldn't recall any elf with that name, but hoped she would in the future.

"Yes. Dobby. I would tell you more, but I know the one person who would be able to help you without raising any suspicion," Bill pointed at the elf by Hermione's side, "And that is Winky."

Hermione looked back at the elf who was cowering in fear. She felt guilty at having snapped at the little one, who was in fact there to protect her.

"I am so sorry Winky, please forgive me. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I feel awful." The elf's eyes filled with tears, but he smiled through them saying "It alrights Mistress. You not know."

Fred looked at the clock on the wall and exclaimed, "Blimey Hermione, you need to leave now! You trust us, don't you? Perfect! Listen to Winky, he will tell you everything."

Hermione felt tired but her heart filled with joy, finally feeling like she belonged. She belonged to this family. Her family. Although there was much she couldn't understand or remember, she trusted Winky with her life now. She would get some answers soon.

Hugging all the brothers, she grabbed the toys; and with a last glance at the men with a grateful smile directed at them, she apparated back to the Manor with a loud crack.


	4. Chapter 4

**December 23, 1999**

The Manor was quiet. Narcissa and Lucius had gone to France to meet up with an acquaintance and Draco had left for work. The days before the holidays were always terribly hectic for him.

But Hermione couldn't have been more relieved. Ever since the revelations at the Weasleys' shop, she had been aching to grab a hold of Winky and demand the truth. But Narcissa had made all the elves work tirelessly for decorating the huge Manor and Hermione had not even seen the elf since their trip to the Weasleys.

"Winky!" Hermione had Scorpius in her arms and her baby boy was sleeping soundly.

Her elf appeared in a somewhat subdued crack, so that Scorp didn't wake up. "Winky, grab the pram alright? Let us move to the gardens; the sun is out today and Scorp needs some warmth."

The trio made their way to the famous Malfoy gardens. The winters had been harsh this time around, but the charms around the gardens had protected the plants. Narcissa's gardening skills were truly noteworthy.

Having seated herself in a rather elegant porch at one end of the garden, she laid her baby on his soft pram and cast a strong _Muffliato_ around her.

"Okay Winky, spill! Tell me everything you know."

The elf shrugged and began, "The world Mistress in, not what Mistress think it to be. Mistress sheltered…always. Mistress kept in a glass house…glass house break anytime."

For the first time in three years, Hermione saw her elf being assertive and strong. It was a magical sight.

He continued, "Mistress remember first time meets Master Draco?"

Hermione nodded. She had woken up in a bed of . Apparently, There had been a floo accident, during her travel to England from Bulgaria; her parents had lost their lives and Hermione had a few broken bones. The very first thing that she had seen on opening her eyes, were the silver orbs of Draco. He was seated on an uncomfortable looking chair beside her bed. He held her as he broke the news of her parents' death, and comforted her as she cried her eyes out. She was told that the healers could not find any living relatives of hers in England and that her memories were gone. Draco had offered her the Manor to stay as she recuperated. With absolutely no other option in hand and nowhere to go, she had agreed and Draco had been so good to her at the time; keeping a track of her medicines, taking her on tours of the Malfoy libraries, surprising her with picnics in the beautiful gardens. They had fallen in love quickly, and gotten married within two weeks; Scorpius's arrival was confirmed only a month later.

"All lies Mistress!" the elf cried out.

Hermione gulped as she tried to remain calm and strong; strong enough to hear the rest of the story. The painful fact was that they were not stories, they were truths; truths that had been kept from her and was about to turn her whole life upside down. The only life she knew was about to be destroyed. Not only hers, but probably Scorpius's as well.

She bit her lip to stop herself from trembling and urged Winky to go on.

The elf sniffed as he recalled the horrifying events that took place in the Manor 2 years ago and the series of events that followed after. Everything was lost. The evil had won! The political regime Draco talked about was in reality the reign of a Dark Lord – Voldemort.

Hermione was on the rocking chair, still as a statue while looking out at the dusky horizon as Scorpius lay soundly asleep beside her in his pram. Her mind was whirling with all that Winky told her earlier this afternoon.

He told her how the three of them; Harry, Ron and she were inseparable. Yes…they were her best friends! Winky had told her about The Chosen One, and how brave he was to stand up against a dark wizard like Lord Voldemort. The same dark wizard that now reigned all over England and Scotland. And the war! She had indeed been in the Battle of Hogwarts; fighting alongside her friends; fighting for The Light; fighting for Harry. Everything was going according to plan until they were captured by a group of Snatchers and were handed over to the Malfoys. Malfoys! Her family. Only family! What happened next? This part she remembered clearly now. Very vividly so.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **April 15, 1997**_

 _She was screaming until she could scream no more. So she continued to writhe in pain soundlessly as Bellatrix Lestrange continued to Crucio her. It stopped after awhile, much to Hermione's shock and dismay. She was thankful though. Her vision was blurry from all the streaming tears and pain, and could faintly make out the figure of a blonde boy talking in a hushed tone with his insane aunt._

 _The next thing she remembered was her floating in the air. She couldn't move; probably because of a full body-bind curse in effect. She was being taken down to the dungeon where Harry and Ron were kept prisoners. She felt proud at herself that she didn't give up any information despite the horrifying torture, but the feeling didn't last long as she saw two Snatchers dragging Ron and Harry upstairs. She could hear Bellatrix cackle in delight as she screamed happily about the imminent demise of the chosen one. Hermione's blood froze. Did they recognize Harry? How? She remembered Draco whispering to his aunt and hatred filled her mind and body for the boy as she connected the dots._

 _But then why was she being spared? Spared? She laughed to herself mirthlessly. Why would they spare a mudblood? They must have even more terrible things in store for her. Instant death would be too much of a privilege to be bestowed upon a mudblood right? Fear gripped her insides as she heard Harry and Ron scream from being tortured as she lay helplessly down in the dungeons. Suddenly everything fell silent and Hermione held her breath and strained to listen to any sound that might give her an inkling to what's going on. She heard a hiss, and an ice-cold muffled voice muttering "…davra!" and a thud; followed by another._

 _Hermione shut her eyes quick; wishing it were a horrible nightmare and she didn't just hear her two best friends die. Nothing! She was still here. Harry and Ron were indeed dead! What will happen now? To her? Her insides were coiling and she felt nauseous._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

That's the last she could remember on her own. Winky confirmed her suspicions that her magic within had indeed allowed her to preserve some of her memories; happy as well as bitter memories, locked away from the reach of all others, even from the _Obliviate_ charm.

Hermione started to cry silently as she recalled Winky telling her about how Draco had wiped all her memories after winning Hermione as a 'reward' from The Dark Lord, about how he had concocted a story about her 'accident', and how him and the Malfoys had played along for all these years.

She remembered being hopelessly in love with Ron; only to grow out of it and fall in love with a man who killed her best friends and probably so many others. She hated herself for not being able to hate Draco even after all this. The conflict between the past which she had lost, and the present she is living in, left her in a turmoil of emotions.


	5. Chapter 5

**December 25, 1999**

The Malfoy grounds were covered in a white blanket of snow; the cold dreary weather quite in accordance with Hermione's mood.

The revelations of her past tormented her; Draco had noticed her uncharacteristic silence, but had brushed it off as another one of her tantrums about the cold. Hermione's hatred towards the bitter winds of winter was not unknown to him. In reality, Hermione had tried to avoid Draco as much as possible, claiming to be busy in Christmas decorations; she was finding it incredibly difficult to forge her feelings and love him. How could she, after what he had done?

The large Christmas tree was lavishly decorated in the sitting room of the young couple. It was a tradition for them, to open presents among themselves first and then go down to greet the elder Malfoys.

Scorp was incredibly happy with his presents, and showered Hermione and Draco with watery kisses. Hermione allowed herself to enjoy these innocent happy moments, her heart full of love for her son.

Breakfast with the Malfoys was incredibly awkward for Hermione. She tried to reign in her anger and hatred for the death eaters. She knew any impulsive action on her part, would most likely get her killed. And she could not risk that so soon, not until she had found a way to protect Scorpius.

The day passed by after they had their customary photograph taken by one of the elves. It was a tradition really, to document each of the Christmases. Hermione grabbed the photograph as it developed, knowing that it would probably be the last picture of the three of them together. Even though she felt a pang of sorrow at the thought, she could feel the fear creep into her heart as she stared at the picture in her hand.

' _Will they notice?'_ she panicked. The Hermione in the picture had a forced smile and fearful eyes; quite in contrast with the jolly mood of Draco. If she could see it, others can too, right? Or maybe she was thinking too much into this. _'It's just a photograph,'_ Hermione assured herself repeatedly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione was playing with Scorpius in his room later in the day, when an agitated Draco came in.

"Hermione, a word with you?" Draco's voice was stern, leaving her with no other option than to follow him to their bedroom.

Draco was pacing across the room, his hands tugging on his hair occasionally. Hermione knew something was seriously wrong.

"Draco?" Hermione's voice rang out in the silent room.

In an instant, Draco turned and wrapped his strong arms around his wife; his body taut with tension. His fingers stroked her hair lovingly.

"We will have some guests around this evening. They will be in the West Wing. You and Scorp are to stay here, in our quarters. Do not take a step outside, do you hear me?" Draco's lips were on her neck, caressing her.

"But Dra..." Hermione couldn't finish her question as Draco's hands clasped on to her hair, tightly. He grabbed the back of her neck and tilted her head, only to capture her caramel orbs with his stormy grey ones. "For once, listen to me. I don't want you to leave the quarters, for any reason. Do. You. Understand?"

Draco Malfoy was a selfish man. He did not have any regret for what he had done to Hermione all those years ago. What he wanted, he took. His obsession, Hermione and their miracle, Scorpius were the only things keeping him sane in the dystopian world of Lord Voldemort. He might be a brutal deatheater, but he would never endanger his family.

Hermione's voice caught in her throat; Draco had never acted in this way with her before. A myriad of emotions ran through her mind, fear being the most prominent one. For the first time in her fake marriage, she saw the dangerous man that Draco could be. Unable to form the correct words, Hermione just nodded; hoping that her husband would believe her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nightfall brought upon an ominous feeling over the entire Manor. The glittering lights and decorations could not disguise the solemn atmosphere; even Scorpius was unusually silent, clutching on his mother's robes. Draco had left an hour ago, reminding Hermione of her promise once again. She knew that he had also placed some wards outside her rooms without telling her.

Putting her baby to sleep, Hermione placed a couple of protective enchantments over Scorpius's bed. She could not take any chances today. She knew exactly who the 'guests' were. Draco's paranoia was proof of the fact that Voldemort would be in the Manor that evening.

Around an hour or two later, Winky arrived with the news, "He here, Mistress! The snake-man here!"

Hermione gathered her puddle of nerves; she had to see for herself how bad the world she lived in was. Moving towards the door, Winky and she began to break down the wards one by one.

The East and the West Wing were connected by a long hallway, surrounded by green walls covered by floral patterns.

Hermione's heart was pounding rapidly against her chest. Although she had cast a disillusionment charm and a strong _Muffliato_ over herself, she had to be extremely careful.

As she neared the large dining hall where the supposed 'guests' were being entertained, Hermione could hear the loud raucous laughter. A few moments later, a scream pierced through the hallway, making Hermione stop in her tracks.

Her eyes filled with tears; they were torturing somebody. Torturing! The scream was followed by a _Crucio, Sectumsempra_ and other spells she had not even heard about.

Hermione questioned herself if she could do this; if she could bear seeing the injustice happening in her _home_! But she had to; she had to do this to secure her baby's life. Calming herself, she inched towards the room. The doors were wide open, as if no one cared if they were seen.

Hermione peered into the room, immediately catching a sight of Draco, Narcissa and Lucius at the end of the room, near the throne where the man of the hour himself, Voldemort was seated. The centre of the room had been cleared out; deatheaters were surrounding it in a large circle. With careful manipulation, Hermione stepped on to a ledge hidden behind a large curtain and grabbed on to a nearby pillar. A small hole in the wall gave her a perfect view of the room.

Hermione watched in horror as a young girl was being cursed repeatedly by none other than the mad Bellatrix. The lunatic was cackling with laughter as the girl thrashed and clawed her nails on to the marble floors, leaving deep gashes behind. Thick rivulets of tears ran along Hermione's cheeks. The torture went on for a few minutes, only stopping when the girl went limp.

She had died.

"Greyback! Take away your food!" Voldemort hissed from his seat.

Hermione watched helplessly as the werewolf grabbed a hold of the body and lunged it around as if it were nothing but a sack of potatoes. Hermione felt faint.

"Draco...Come. You should enjoy as well. It is your home after all!" Voldemort gave out a loud boisterous laugh.

Hermione panicked. Draco...she had not even finished this line of thought, when an older woman was dragged into the room and thrown on the floor, which was already littered with blood. She looked similar, but with matted blonde hair and torn ragged cloth...the woman turned and Hermione saw her face. She immediately clasped a hand over her mouth, not trusting herself to _not_ make a noise.

 _Rosmerta_. Madam Rosmerta! _The Three Broomsticks_ flashed through Hermione's mind.

'No, no, no!' Hermione thought as Draco neared the woman. Her eyes widened as Draco directed a _Crucio_ at the woman on the floor. Hermione closed her eyes immediately, unable to witness the actions of her husband. She could not believe what was happening, as loud screams of pain rang across the room. The deatheaters were laughing and making whooping noises, egging Draco on.

Hermione couldn't watch anymore. She did the only thing she could at that time. She ran.

She ran until she reached her bedroom, and then proceeded to throw up spectacularly over the lavish green rug. Winky was at her side in an instant; cleaning up her mess and mumbling soothing words to her mistress. Hermione's cries couldn't seem to cease; she cried for Madam Rosmerta, for the young innocent girl who died in pain, for Harry and Ron, for all those who had died at the hands of a mad man; but most of all, she cried for herself, and for her son. What a fool she had been! Trusting and loving a person like Draco Malfoy, for believing him, for losing all these years of her life. She felt dirty; sharing a bed with him every single day, sharing her body with such a horrible person. Pain coursed through her veins, as she thought of her boy. Did she want to raise Scorp in such a world? What if Draco tried to impose his ideals and beliefs on him? The man that he was, he would do exactly that.

Hermione steeled herself at that thought. She could not let her child grow up in such an environment. No! She wouldn't let that happen.

She had made her mind. There was no turning back now. Wiping the tears away from her eyes, Hermione turned to her elf and said, "Go and tell them. I am ready."


	6. Chapter 6

**December 31, 1999**

The New Year party at Malfoy Manor was always a grand affair. The entire mansion was decked up with glittering lights. Even the pathways leading to the front door weren't spared. Guests milled around as glasses of expensive Chardonnay or Merlot exchanged hands.

Hermione was dressed up in a backless black silk gown. She looked beautiful. Draco had told her repeatedly. His praises only made her shudder with disgust.

She engaged in some useless chatter with Astoria Nott about the latest fashions and the shops to visit in Paris but her mind was elsewhere.

She was lucky that the party was attended by only a few people. The lesser the glasses, the better the effect.

At ten minutes to midnight, Hermione started to see the effects of the potion laced in the drinks. A few people had already started dozing off at the corners of the room. Everybody was here in the room.

Hermione had made sure of that. The wards outside the room and along the walls would make sure that none except Hermione or Winky could leave the room.

At five minutes to midnight, Hermione made her way to the only entrance of the room. She cast a last glance at Draco who was still engaged in an idle banter with the minister and hadn't seen her.

Waving her wand in a swift flourish, Hermione whispered " _Et creaturarum in somnum!_ "

The effect was immediate as people started dropping on the floor one by one.

Success! Hermione felt a new sense of purpose as she locked the large heavy doors behind her. Grabbing Winky, she apparated back to her quarters for Scorpius. All her essential belongings had already been sent to the destination; only the three of them being left now.

Pushing aside her sadness, Hermione wrapped her baby boy in her arms and looked at her elf.

The little creature's eyes gleamed with pride, "You been brave, Mistress! Very brave!"

Hermione fought back tears as she nodded sadly and grabbed the glowing hairpin. "Let's go."

A new year was indeed ahead of them. Then together, the trio vanished into the thin air.


	7. Chapter 7

**December 25, 2003**

In the small village of Talmaciu, a young woman trudged along the snow filled paths leading to her home. A young child, of about two years, was perched on the her hips.

"Mama! Zăpădă!" the young girl screamed in delight.

"Da, prețiosul meu," cooed the woman with the wild hair.

Hermione hated the snow and the bitter winters. Though the day was illuminated with brilliant sunlight, the cold had not lessened a bit. She wrapped her shawl snuggly around the young girl.

Hermione no longer celebrated Christmas. The village had people of different cultures staying in it and hence it didn't seem odd for them to not celebrate. Scorpius had been too young when she had run away and he had become accustomed to the village oddities since. However, the white blanket around the small village constantly reminded her of the horrors of the past. Shaking her head, Hermione made her way to the secluded property at the edge of the village.

The protective charms held up against the harsh winters, surrounding the warm wooded cottage with foliage. It wasn't much, but Hermione had grown a few vegetables for her family. The flowers had grown on their own.

Her little home was perfect. It wasn't nearly as huge as The Manor, but it was perfect for Hermione and her children. Hermione had also made sure to place strong wards over the property.

"Scorp, we are home! I brought sweets! Come down or else Cassie will eat them up!" Hermione called out for her son and winked at her daughter.

A young boy screamed and rushed down the stairs, Scorpius was four years old now. He was a cheerful little boy, bubbling with a childlike innocence. Her daughter Cassiopeia and Scorpius were like two peas in a pod. They were inseparable; Scorp was the ever protective young brother to Cassie.

Scorp started to tickle his sister and soon both of them were in a fit of giggles. Winky was whistling an old Romanian song at the other end of the house. That elf was such a character!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione sat down at the edge of her own bed after putting the children to sleep. She sighed as she laid down; her protesting muscles after a long day finally content with her action. She let her mind wander off and found herself thinking about the past three years.

Hermione had run away three years ago. She didn't know if Draco were still alive. It was a conscious decision on her part to not have any sort of contact with anyone back home. She did not want to take any chances. She wasn't alone now; she had two young children to take care of. Draco probably had gone ballistic when he had learnt of her action. Her plan had been perfect; Winky had acted as a middleman, carrying messages from the Weasley brothers back and forth. Together they had decided on Romania to be Hermione's hideaway. Voldemort's reign was thankfully only limited to the United Kingdom and although he had tried to capture more states, his efforts had not come to fruition.

The village of Talmaciu was perfect. It was secluded and had a very tight knit magical community. Charlie had been here for some time and was in good terms with the village head. Vasile Georgei had accepted Hermione as his own and vowed his protection to her.

It didn't take long for her to settle down in the small village. What she didn't know, was that she was not alone at the time of her trip from England.

She was with child.

Emotionally, Hermione had still not come in terms with her loss. A part of her still felt love for Draco, in spite of what he had done.

How could she forget him when she saw him every day; in her children – Scorpius and Cassiopeia? Scorp did ask for his father once in a while, when he saw other families in the village. But the memories of Draco were very vague and hence he did not remember Draco as much as she feared he would. She would tell them the truth when they were old enough. But not now.

Hermione shook her head and got up. Tiredness creeped into her; running around with her young children wasn't easy, but she was happy and content with her new life.

She was still very beautiful. The two pregnancies had brought along new curves to her body. Not that she noticed. Many unwedded men in the village had asked her out, but Hermione always refused them politely. She had abandoned the idea of love long ago.

Sighing again, Hermione changed into her night clothes. She grabbed a silk robe and a scarf over her short negligee and went down the stairs. The house was silent. She could hear the sounds of night owls hooting through the night outside. Humming to herself, she began to prepare her nightly glass of almond milk in the moonlit kitchen.

She had only turned to move to the living room to grab a book, when she caught her reflection on the large mirror in the hallway and froze. A familiar face appeared behind her as a strong arm gripped her waist and a cold voice drawled in her ear...

"Hello, my darling! Miss me?"

 _Fin_


End file.
